jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mao
(anime) Hidenori Takahashi (drama CD) |eva = }} is a former artillery officer from an unnamed Asian country and one of the members of Koko's Squad. Appearance Mao is a slim man with medium dark skin and dark hair. He has worn various standard equipment and uniforms when Koko's Squad has been outfitted with them in addition to various civilian attire. When he was still in the military he wore the standard army camouflage fatigues. Personality Although the sole family man of Koko's Squad, this has not impeded Mao in carrying out his duties as one of her bodyguards and like the other members of the squad he has exhibited a predatory nature when Koko Hekmatyar has given them free reign. He is largely calm and is one of the quieter members of the squad. Relationships As one of the squad's old hands, Mao is trusted by Lehm, Wiley, and Koko Hekmatyar. Out of Jonah's tutors he has the most trouble getting his student to attend his lessons as the former has a tendency to ditch. Abilities Like most members of the squad Mao is proficient with a variety of firearms. As a former artillery officer he has experience with the D-30. He was assigned to give Jonah science lessons. History .]] A former artillery officer from an unnamed Asian country, Mao is an exception to the rest of the Koko's Squad in that he previously did not see actual combat. He is also the only member to have a family, being married with a son and daughter who resemble his wife and are both younger than Jonah. After he was discharged following a training accident that resulted in several deaths, a meeting with Koko in Asia resulted in him joining the squad. However he decided to keep this a secret from his children, and they think that he is still in the army but traveling the world. When Koko learned about this, she accepted it, but advised Mao to make sure that being kind would not undo him and to be proud of his comrades. He was recruited after Lehm, Wiley, and Valmet.Episode 9 Mao and Valmet later killed the leadership of Ugo's mafia organisation when they tried to pay Koko with drugs. Plot Fire Hare Arc Mao was one of the first squad members to be introduced when he and Wiley were standing guard outside their hotel room when Koko brought Jonah. Like the rest of them he was surprised to see that her newest recruit was a child soldier Gunmetal, Calico Road Arc A few days later, Mao, Ugo, Lehm, and Lutz were assigned to support Koko during her negotiations with C. K. Kloshkin. After Koko signaled them to hunt, Ugo relayed this information to his passengers, who were excited by the news. Mao and Ugo handled one of the sniper teams while Lutz and Lehm took care of the second one. Musica Ex Machina Arc .]] In Dubai Mao was cleaning a pistol when Koko wondered why her squad had decided to stay in the hotel room instead of going out. He later accompanied Ugo, R, and Tojo in the CR-V after Koko and Valmet had been targeted by Orchestra. When Koko and Jonah were spotted, Mao asked if they were to be picked up, but Valmet decided to use the CR-V to shield them. During the chase, he and R shot it out with Shisho. Mao noticed that Orchestra had an M2 Browning mounted in the back seat of their pickup truck and was able to warn Koko about it. When Orchestra came around again Chinatsu fired the M2, heavily damaging the CR-V. Its occupants survived a crash that Ugo initiated to stop them and they fled the scene after Koko ordered them to withdraw. Three days later he was shown sleeping in the hotel room the squad was confined to by the Dubai Police Force. Sea Route Arc Mao diligently searched for Jonah on the Atlas to give him his science lesson but was unable to find him. When he brought this up to Wiley and Tojo they told him that Jonah was good at ditching and would stay hidden if he wanted to. African Golden Butterflies Arc When Somali pirates attacked the Atlas, Mao manned one of the two miniguns placed on the superstructure and severely damaged the Denel Oryx, preventing it from firing its missiles. Anime and manga differences Additions *In the anime Mao was shown with the rest of the squad and Minami Amada watching a Hek-GG rocket launch from a naval launch platform prior to Jonah's addition. The scene with Jonah cooking a meal was changed to dinner and sickened the entire squad.Episode 1 *He was shown with Ugo when Koko directed them to focus on Contact 3, one of the speedboats attacking the Atlas.Episode 7 Trivia *Mao placed 13th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Koko's Squad